L'alpha et l'oméga
by Griseldis
Summary: Astrid avait gardé certaines de ces phrases interdites dans un coin de son esprit. Elle devait y penser plus tard, quand Hiccup ne sourirait plus en la regardant. "Malheur à celui par qui le scandale arrive."


_Écrit pour la **61ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Relatif**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : HTTYD, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à ses chanceux créateurs._

 _Parce que j'ai vu les films en anglais et que je ne peux juste pas m'habituer à Hiccup et Toothless comme Harold et Krokmou, j'ai gardé ces noms-là. Spitelout est le père de Rustik mais je n'ai pas trouvé la version française de son nom. (Je me demande pourquoi j'en fais toujours un bâtard arrogant et ambitieux ? J'l'aime bien, moi !)_

 _J'ai pris pas mal de libertés historiques, faites comme si vous les voyez pas :)_

* * *

.

 **L'alpha et l'oméga**

.

Des années plus tôt, quand Astrid était encore petite, d'une de leurs expéditions sur des côtes plus méridionales, les vikings avaient ramené comme prisonnier un homme qui appartenait à la religion chrétienne.

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà vu des prisonniers, même s'ils survivaient rarement aux dures conditions de l'esclavage à Beurk mais ça restait quelque chose de rare. D'habitude, ils les revendaient à des pirates venus de très loin au sud, d'un endroit où il faisait si chaud que la terre était du sable doré et que les hommes naissaient avec la peau brune.

Parfois, les vikings ramenaient aussi des femmes, mais on n'en parlait pas, ou du moins pas devant elle.

L'homme s'appelait Frère Dunstan, même s'il n'était le frère de personne (« Je suis le frère de tous les humains, » lui avait-il dit avec un sourire quand elle avait demandé, et elle avait rétorqué qu'il n'était certainement pas son frère _à elle_ ) et son métier était de prier. Il savait aussi lire et écrire les runes des dieux et c'était pour cela que Stoïck l'avait ramené, pour qu'il apprenne aux plus jeunes vikings l'art de tracer et de comprendre les _futhark_. Les yeux de la vieille Gothi s'affaiblissaient et il était trop dangereux que les plus jeunes ne sachent pas lire. Personne ne savait si leurs ainés mourraient avant de leur avoir transmis leur savoir sur les dragons, et dans ce cas-là, ils ne restaient plus que les précieuses chroniques.

Frère Dunstan n'était pas un mauvais professeur, c'était un homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, maigre et voûté, mais qui savait pourtant imposer un semblant d'autorité parmi ses élèves globalement indisciplinés et peu intéressés. Une nuit, Astrid avait entendu des cris terribles et au matin, ses parents lui avaient appris avec un visage fermé que Frère Dunstan ne leur donnerait plus de leçons.

« Il ne t'a rien appris de bizarre ? lui demanda plus tard dans la journée Gothi. Il parlait souvent d'un homme mort en esclave sur une croix n'est-ce pas ?

─ Oui, d'un homme très bon qui donnait du pain et du poisson aux autres. Il disait qu'il était le fils du Dieu Unique.

─ Et tu l'as cru ? »

Astrid avait ri. « Bien sûr que non, tout le monde sait qu'il y a beaucoup de dieux !

─ Oui, oui, c'est ça, tu es une bonne petite. N'oublie jamais nos dieux car ils nous accompagnent depuis toujours. »

Plus tard, Astrid devait comprendre que les phrases sur lesquelles Frère Dunstan les faisaient travailler étaient des phrases tirées des livres sacrés de sa religion. En le découvrant, les adultes l'avaient puni pour avoir voulu souiller l'esprit des jeunes, en taillant un aigle de sang dans son corps, arrachant la peau de son dos et sortant les poumons de sa cage thoracique.

Vu les cris que Frère Dunstan avait poussé cette nuit-là, il n'avait certainement pas dû pouvoir entrer au Walhalla car seuls les courageux qui enduraient le tourment en silence pouvaient prétendre rejoindre Odin à son banquet. Peut-être que pour les chrétiens, le courage n'était pas nécessaire…

Astrid ne fut pas excessivement triste, la mort était quelque chose de tellement quotidien et après tout cet homme n'était qu'un esclave mais elle avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire et elle avait gardé certaines de ces phrases interdites dans un coin de son esprit.

Elle devait y penser plus tard, quand Hiccup ne sourirait plus en la regardant.

 _Malheur à celui par qui le scandale arrive._

.

Astrid fronça les sourcils en consultant l'inventaire des provisions des pêcheries. L'année était bonne et malgré des sorties quotidiennes desquelles les bateaux revenaient chargés à couler de poissons, les réserves étaient loin d'atteindre celles de l'année dernière à la même époque.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle s'en doutait et maintenant qu'elle avait ces chiffres sous les yeux, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Elle se demandait pourquoi personne n'en parlait. Elle n'était pas si intelligente que ça et si elle l'avait remarqué, d'autres bien plus expérimentés devaient l'avoir fait avant.

Les tablettes de cire sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers la grande maison commune où Hiccup passait ses matinées désormais. Son époux ne partait jamais voler avec Toothless sans la prévenir et il n'avait plus guère de temps pour la forge.

Sans surprise, le chef de Beurk, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, la jambe manquante et pourtant si fier et si digne qu'elle sentit son cœur battre était là, discutant avec Spitelout et Eret en pointant un plan du doigt.

Toothless la vit la première et émit pour la saluer un son de gorge qui ressemblait curieusement à un ronronnement avant de se glisser contre elle pour frotter sa gigantesque tête contre sa hanche, en y mettant toutefois assez de délicatesse pour ne pas la faire tomber. « Là, là, mon beau, » dit-elle en le repoussant doucement après lui avoir tapoté le haut du crâne.

« Astrid, dit Hiccup en relevant la tête, son visage s'illuminant. Quel plaisir de te voir.

─ C'est bon Hiccup, on vit ensemble et on s'est vu ce matin. J'apporte le rapport du stock des pêcheries et nous avons un grave problème.

─ Quel genre de problème ?

─ Le genre approvisionnement. Concrètement, nous ne faisons pas entrer assez de poissons. »

Hiccup fronça les sourcils et tendit la main pour se saisit des tablettes qu'elle lui tendait.

« Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que les bateaux sortaient tous les jours et que la pêche était bonne.

─ C'est le cas, la pêche est même excellente.

─ Alors je ne comprends pas… »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel. Pour quelqu'un de si brillant, il était parfois franchement obtus.

« Nous avons beaucoup plus de dragons qu'auparavant. Tu m'as raconté comment l'ancien alpha nourrissait les siens mais Toothless ne peut bien sûr pas faire pareil. Il va falloir qu'ils se mettent à chasser.

─ Ça va être compliqué, dit Hiccup avec un soupir. Il n'y a pas tellement de terrains de chasse par ici.

─ C'est bon dit-elle en souriant. Tu trouveras une solution. Après tout, tu le fais toujours. »

Elle ne réalisa pas la portée de son acte. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait clairement laissé entendre que le village risquait de se retrouver à court de provisions là où tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Elle ne réalisa pas que si les plus jeunes adoraient leurs dragons, les plus vieux avaient lutté contre eux pendant des années, tuant et se faisant tuer.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle venait de semer les germes d'une nouvelle guerre.

 _Nous n'avons ici que cinq pains et deux poissons._

.

« MAIS POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE TU EN PARLES COMME ÇA, DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ?! »

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis cet événement, quatre mois de plus en plus pénibles où la tension entre les vikings n'avaient fait que croître.

Et le poids de toute cette affaire retombait sur Hiccup avec une telle force qu'il en était à lui crier dessus.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton-là, Hiccup. Je n'ai fait que signaler un problème à l'attention de mon chef comme c'était mon devoir.

─ Bien sûr que tu devais me le signaler, mais pourquoi en public ? Pourquoi tu ne pouvais me pas le dire _ici_ , à la maison. »

Astrid releva le menton avec dédain. « Parce que c'est un problème public, que tu le veuilles ou non.

─ Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Elle le savait même sans doute mieux que lui, parce que les gens lui parlaient bien plus franchement.

« Ils veulent que je divise la volée ! Que je renvoie une partie des dragons à l'état sauvage ! Que je garde juste ceux qui peuvent nous être utiles, comme si nous parlions d'animaux domestiques ! »

C'était ce qu'ils lui disaient à lui. La version gentille. Diviser la volée oui, mais certainement pas en les renvoyant à l'état sauvage. Cette naïveté si bonne d'Hiccup, qui l'avait souvent émerveillée parce qu'elle aimait cet aspect que son époux ne partageait avec aucun viking à Beurk, commençait doucement à l'impatienter.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils te disent ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse. La réalité est là, nous ne pouvons pas tous les nourrir.

─ J'essaie de leur apprendre à chasser, mais ce n'est pas facile. Ils ne savent pas comment faire ! Tu imagines dans la nature, ce que ça va donner ?

─ Il faut prendre une décision.

─ Oui, parce que le village est en ébullition, tout ça parce que tu devais me le dire à ce moment-là !

─ Non, parce que nous allons bientôt être en hiver et nous allons tous mourir de faim, humains et dragons ! Hiccup, ouvre les yeux ! Il y a trop de dragons ! »

Il la regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'horreur.

« Bien sûr, tu es comme eux, pas vrai ? Ce sont juste des monstres qui crachent du feu ! »

Bien malgré elle, les yeux d'Astrid se remplirent de larmes. Comment il osait lui dire ça ? Elle adorait Tempête ! Sur son dos, elle avait découvert la magie de voler, une liberté comme elle n'en avait jamais connu de semblable. Certes, Toothless était plus rapide et plus agile, mais Tempête était _son_ dragon, sa sœur d'ailes et d'écailles. Ce qu'elle ressentait quand elles traversaient l'azur, seules au monde, avec l'immensité bleue et infinie du ciel se confondant dans la mer pour seule limite… Astrid n'avait jamais trouvé les mots, n'avait jamais vraiment cherché d'ailleurs, parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'expliquait. C'était un lien que seules au monde, elle et Tempête partageaient. La merveilleuse créature lui avait offert le monde.

Comme pouvait-il dire qu'elle ne la voyait que comme un monde qui crachait du feu ? Certes, elles n'avaient pas l'espèce de lien presque télépathique qui unissait Hiccup et Toothless mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en aimait moins Tempête ! Elles se comprenaient peut-être avec moins d'acuité, mais son dragon la comprenait comme personne ne l'avait jamais comprise.

Hiccup sortit en trombe de la maison, et un instant plus tard, elle entendit le poids sourd de Toothless tomber du toit sur le sol. Elle savait déjà ce qui se passerait. Il volerait toute la nuit et reviendrait au matin en s'excusant, et elle trouverait en elle la force de lui pardonner.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru être ce genre de fille. Qui attend et qui pardonne…

Mais Hiccup devrait accepter la réalité, qu'il le veuille ou non. À moins d'un miracle, ils ne survivraient pas à l'hiver. Mais après tout, c'était Hiccup. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire un miracle, c'était bien lui.

Malgré tout, elle restait triste et confuse, l'estomac noué par le souci, comme cela lui arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Après avoir mis le pare-feu devant la cheminée et éteint les lampes à huile, elle se glissa dehors à son tour. Elle avait juste envie de voir Tempête, de se serrer contre ses écailles bleus et or, si douces et si chaudes. Il lui semblait que près de son dragon, la vie aurait de nouveau un sens.

 _Je t'avais plantée comme une vigne excellente et du meilleur plant; comment as-tu changé, dégénéré en une vigne étrangère ?_

.

Lorsqu'elle avait été la voir, Gothi l'avait examinée et lui avait donné la grande nouvelle. Ça expliquait les maux de ventre et sa facilité à pleurer. Les dons des dieux arrivaient parfois au mauvais moment mais ça ne changerait rien. Elle voulait y voir une bénédiction plutôt qu'une malédiction, une promesse d'un futur merveilleux.

 _Le fils ne portera pas le poids de la faute de son père._

.

Valka, qui était partie depuis plus de deux mois revint une lune plus tard avec une nouvelle éblouissante. Elle avait trouvé à trois semaines de là à dos de dragon une vaste terre inhabitée, verte et fertile, où les bêtes sauvages étaient nombreuses. Elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour explorer mais cela semblait un lieu immense, vierge de toute présence humaine.

« Ce sera merveilleux, déclara-t-elle, de prendre un nouveau départ !

─ Tu penses que nous pourrons établir une colonie là-bas ? demanda Hiccup, excité et fou de soulagement.

─ Oh, nous pourrons tous y vivre. J'étais pressée par l'urgence mais j'ai tout de même volé trois jours vers l'intérieur sans trouver de limite à la terre. Ça a l'air gigantesque ! »

L'après-midi, réunis dans la maison commune, Hiccup annonça sa décision aux vikings assemblés.

« Je partirai dès demain avec quelques volontaires pour superviser les préparations là-bas ! Nous emmènerons le plus de dragons possibles avec nous. Spitelout, je te laisse en charge. Commence à faire les préparatifs pour que nous puissions partir tous dès le printemps ! Nous ne prendrons que les bateaux capables de faire un tel voyage car même si nous pourrons les ravitailler à dos de dragon, ce sera un long voyage. »

Spitelout et Gueulfor échangèrent un regard, tandis que les autres hommes et femmes admis au conseil commençaient à murmurer entre eux.

« Petit, dit Gueulfor, est-ce que tu n'as pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres humains là-bas. De quoi vivrons-nous ? »

Hiccup haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas si grave, les dragons nous permettront toujours d'aller là où nous voulons, bien plus vite que les bateaux. Et puis au pire, nous n'aurons qu'à cultiver la terre ! »

Hiccup quitta la pièce avec sa mère, pressé qu'il était de faire ses préparatifs sans faire attention au terrible silence qui avait suivi ses paroles. Astrid regarda les visages sévères de ces hommes et de ces femmes, et elle trembla.

 _C'est à force de peine que tu en tireras ta nourriture tous les jours de ta vie, il te produira des épines et des ronces, et tu mangeras de l'herbe des champs._

.

Hiccup discutait avec Valka, incluant Astrid dans la conversation malgré ses réponses monosyllabiques, dissertant à l'envie sur cette terre à l'ouest qui semblait receler tant de promesses.

« Et nous découvrirons sûrement de nouveaux dragons ! Oh, j'espère que nous mettrons enfin la main sur une Furie Nocturne !

─ C'est possible, tu sais, » disait Valka, tout aussi excitée que son fils, et le visage plus jeune et plus beau que jamais. Elle semblait revivre, elle qui s'étiolait doucement depuis son retour et la mort de Stoick. « J'ai aperçu au moins trois dragons que je ne connaissais pas. Et puis la Furie est le plus rapide des dragons ! Peut-être que Toothless est né là-bas ? »

En entendant son nom, Toothless eut un petit trille joyeux qui fut déclaré d'excellent augure.

« Mais Astrid, tu ne dis rien ! Tu as l'air magnifique, mon enfant ! »

L'enthousiasme de Valka surprenait sa belle-fille. Cette femme lui avait toujours paru un peu froide. Elle se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour dire à Hiccup qu'elle était enceinte. Seule la vieille Gothi était au courant. Non, Hiccup partait le lendemain pour une mission vitale pour l'avenir des vikings. Elle ne pouvait pas le distraire avec ça. Ce serait leur premier enfant mais certainement pas le dernier. Les femmes vikings, de par la vie qu'elles menaient, perdaient souvent leurs enfants avant terme. Dans ce cas-là, il valait mieux qu'Hiccup n'ait rien su du tout et n'apprenne qu'après.

Ils en étaient là quand la porte fut heurtée assez rudement.

C'était Spitelout et Gueulfor, le premier à l'air assez arrogant, le second plutôt penaud.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hiccup, après les avoir fait entrer et leur avoir offert de la bière, qu'ils refusèrent.

« Hiccup, commença le vieux forgeron, clairement mal à l'aise. Nous sommes des vikings et… » Il ne savait pas comment continuer et Spitelout prit le relais.

« Nous ne cultivons pas la terre comme des esclaves. Nous prenons ce dont nous avons besoin.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites, la terre là-bas est fertile ! Nous aurons largement de quoi tous nous nourrir !

─ Nous avons déjà de quoi nous nourrir ici.

─ Bien sûr que non ! Vous le savez bien ! Avec les dragons…

─ Alors, coupa Spitelout, que les dragons partent. Nous venons ici apporter la parole des hommes et des femmes de Beurk. Nous ne voulons pas partir. Nous étions des vikings avant les dragons, nous serons des vikings après eux. »

Spitelout se retourna et quitta la maison avec une majesté qui lui allait bien. Trop bien même, se dit Astrid avec aigreur. À croire qu'il avait pratiqué.

Il était beaucoup plus facile d'insulter et de railler mentalement Spitelout, un excellent homme et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, plutôt que de penser aux implications de ce qui venait de se dire.

« Je suis désolé, dit Gueulfor. Je suis désolé, mais Hiccup, tu dois comprendre. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi. Nous apprécions les dragons mais ce ne sont que des animaux… Nous ne pouvons pas tout leur sacrifier.

─ Ça veut dire que tu ne m'accompagneras pas ?

─ Je suis trop vieux, Hiccup. Et Beurk est mon village.

─ Vous vous trompez. Tous. Et un jour vous le regretterez.

─ Peut-être, mais nous le regretterons tous ensemble. Hiccup, si tu t'obstines, personne ne te suivra dans cette folle entreprise. »

Sans un mot, Hiccup tourna le dos à cet homme qui avait été pour lui un second père.

 _Tous ceux qui ont vu ma gloire, et les prodiges que j'ai faits (…) et qui n'ont point écouté ma voix, tous ceux-là ne verront point le pays que j'ai juré à leurs pères de leur donner_

.

Le lendemain, Hiccup ne partit pas. Il resta dans le village et tenta de parler aux gens, de leur expliquer à quel point les dragons avaient amélioré leur vie, à quel point tout était mieux maintenant. Parce que s'il partait, il partirait avec Toothless et avec leur alpha partiraient tous les autres dragons.

Il fit face à des visages de pierre. Même ses vieux amis, tout en reconnaissant que ça ferait une grande aventure, ne voulaient pas le suivre.

─ La vie est pas mal ici, disait Kranedur. Et puis franchement, tu me vois en fermier ?

─ Ouais, nan, je vais pas me péter le dos, je préfère que les autres le fassent pour moi et je n'ai plus qu'à passer derrière, expliquait Kognedur avec un sourire tout en dents.

─ Je pourrais le faire, mais je veux dire, ce serait tellement ennuyeux de devenir paysan, pas vrai ? Tu sais que mon père va peut-être devenir chef ? Je ne peux juste pas partir comme ça ! déclarait Rustik

─ Je suis fragile. Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de vivre n'importe où ! se défendait Varek. J'adore Bouldogre et il me manquera mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça… Et puis ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir me rendre visite !

« Lâches, » cria et tempêta Hiccup, en la prenant elle et Valka à témoin, de retour à la maison. « Lâches qui ont peur de se salir les mains, qui ne veulent rien sacrifier !

─ Ils sacrifient leurs dragons, souligna plutôt aigrement Astrid.

─ Oui, mais pas leur petit confort ! Oh non, les vikings sont des guerriers bien trop nobles pour cultiver la terre ! »

Elle ne reconnaissait plus Hiccup. Il avait toujours été un garçon tellement gentil et doux. Jamais il n'avait jugé personne, ayant lui-même bien trop souffert de l'espèce d'ostracisme généralisé qu'il avait subi pendant son enfance et une partie de son adolescence.

« Nous serons très heureux là-bas, promit Valka. Et nous reviendrons dans un ou deux ans, nous raconterons à tout le monde comme c'est merveilleux et tu verras que tous voudront venir. »

Ou bien, sans forge, sans bateau, sans guérisseur, sans commerce, sans _rien_ que des foutus dragons, nous mourrons, songea Astrid.

« Je ne pars pas, » déclara-t-elle. Hiccup se retourna et la dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Le visage de Valka devint dur et ce fut elle qui demanda : « Comment ça, tu ne pars pas ? »

L'ignorant, après tout ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle parlait, Astrid planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hiccup.

« J'attends un bébé et je ne pars pas. Mon fils naîtra ici, parmi les siens. »

Immédiatement, le visage de son époux se métamorphosa. La fatigue et la colère s'envolèrent, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé et Hiccup eut un vrai sourire, un de ces sourires solaires qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis une éternité. Il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux ! C'est merveilleux ! » Il la serrait si fort et elle se laissa aller à son étreinte avec bonheur. Elle s'était trompée, ce don des dieux était arrivé juste à temps.

« Ce sera une fille ? Je veux une fille, aussi belle que toi ! Même si avec moi pour père, ce sera difficile. Et si c'est un garçon ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Fils ou fille, ce sera notre enfant ! Bien sûr, tu accoucheras ici ! Nous partirons l'année prochaine, il faudra organiser une partie du déplacement maintenant, maman, je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi mais peut-être que certains accepteront de t'accompagner si ce n'est que pour un an… »

Il parlait très vite, très joyeux, et Astrid comprit. Elle comprit que _lui_ ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne pars pas, Hiccup. Ni demain, ni l'année prochaine. Mon enfant naîtra et grandira avec les vikings. À présent, fais ton choix.

─ Quel choix ? » À nouveau ce visage dur, cette expression froide.

« Les humains ou les dragons. Ton village, moi… Ton enfant ou _eux_.

─ Jamais. Jamais. Ce ne sont pas des choix, car c'est mon enfant aussi ! Si je dis qu'il part, il partira. »

Mauvaise stratégie, songea Astrid en sentant une fureur blanche s'emparer d'elle. Le désespoir aveuglait Hiccup s'il croyait pouvoir se comporter comme ça avec elle.

« Essaie de me le prendre, Hiccup. Essaie, et tu te rappelleras pourquoi je suis la meilleure guerrière de cette génération. »

Elle quitta la pièce comme une furie, en bousculant Valka qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait abandonné son fils qu'Astrid ferait de même.

Comme souvent au cours de ces derniers mois, elle trouva un réconfort dans la présence de Tempête. Ses larmes coulaient sur les écailles merveilleuses.

« Je sais que tu vas partir, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu vas partir, je l'ai compris il y a longtemps. Alors pourquoi ça fait tellement mal ? »

Dans son esprit, sa chère dragonne se mêlait avec son époux qui ne souriait plus pour elle.

Elle resta ainsi, blottie à l'abri des ailes bleues et or, dans un cocon d'azur dont il faudrait bientôt qu'elle sorte pour affronter la réalité.

Il était tard quand, le dos brisé et affamée malgré tout son chagrin, elle demanda à Kranedur de l'héberger pour quelques jours avec un air si sinistre que son amie, dans un mouvement de tact dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable, ne lui posa pas de questions.

Deux jours plus tard, les dragons étaient partis.

Elle rentra chez elle, dans une maison qui serait désormais vide. Dans une maison froide d'où elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper car sa sœur d'ailes était partie avec Toothless.

Son cœur battit pourtant quand elle reconnut la silhouette assise au soleil du matin sur les marches menant au perron. Hiccup était là. Hiccup était resté. Hiccup avait choisi, et il les avait choisis eux. Elle allait dire quelque chose, folle de joie, mais il se contenta de lui jeter un long regard froid et se leva pour rentrer dans l'ombre de l'habitation.

 _Et garde-toi de retourner à l'iniquité ; car tu en as fait le choix, pour t'être affligé comme tu as fait._

.

Astrid hurlait dans la nuit d'hiver, elle hurlait de tristesse et de colère plus que de douleur même si la douleur était réelle et atroce.

Personne n'oserait le lui reprocher, et surtout pas lui qui s'était depuis trois mois muré dans un silence obstiné, qui avait abandonné son poste de chef au profit de Spitelout et se contentait de travailler comme forgeron, se contentant de réponses froides et brèves lorsque quelqu'un lui adressait la parole.

Astrid hurlait dans la nuit d'hiver en espérant le voir arriver, celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, timide et inventif, celui qui avait su apprivoiser un dragon et l'apprivoiser elle.

Personne ne venait, parce que les hommes n'assistaient jamais à ce genre d'événement et que de toutes manières, Hiccup était dehors malgré le froid, car il sortait toutes les nuits pour monter à la tour de guet et fixer l'horizon où avaient disparu les dragons, menés par Valka et Toothless.

Astrid hurlait dans la nuit d'hiver, et elle se disait qu'elle hurlait pour rien et qu'il valait mieux mourir dans cette douleur solitaire malgré les femmes qui l'entouraient et lui murmuraient des choses rassurantes.

Les femmes mourraient si souvent pendant l'enfantement. Elle ne serait qu'une de plus. Trop maigre, trop jeune, trop triste… Voilà ce qu'on dirait. Et soudain, la peine physique et morale fut plus grande que ce qu'elle pouvait affronter et elle s'évanouit.

Un cri s'éleva dans la nuit d'hiver, et des limbes de l'inconscience, ce cri atteignit Astrid en plein cœur. C'était vrai, la peine était grande, mais combien plus grande était la joie.

 _J'augmenterai la souffrance de tes grossesses, tu enfanteras avec douleur, et tes désirs se porteront vers ton mari, mais il dominera sur toi._

.

Hiccup ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il n'avait pas été le seul à perdre un ami ce jour-là. Tempête lui manquait avec une intensité physique mais elle avait trouvé une grande source de réconfort dans son petit frère. Car Ouragan, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait nommé l'enfant, était et serait toujours le petit frère de Tempête.

Hiccup avait longtemps fixé son fils et il avait souri timidement, et pendant un instant Astrid avait espéré qu'ils pourraient se reconstruire, qu'Ouragan pourrait être un trait d'union entre eux.

Mais le lendemain, Hiccup était de nouveau appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les yeux rivés à l'ouest.

Elle attendit deux mois. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi patiente de toute sa vie, et puis alors que le printemps renaissait mais que le cœur de son époux restait froid, elle décida que c'était fini.

Elle n'était certainement pas chrétienne. Elle avait tenté de l'accepter et de lui pardonner parce qu'elle comprenait sa colère et sa douleur mais il était hors de question qu'elle continue à tendre l'autre joue. Elle n'était pas faite de compassion et d'abnégation. Si ce n'était d'un dragon, elle n'était la sœur de personne.

Hiccup ne lui dit rien quand elle lui déclara qu'elle retournait chez ses parents, emportant dans ses bras leur seul et unique fils.

Qu'Hiccup continue à fixer l'horizon et à se morfondre en attendant le retour de Valka, et qu'ils partent ensemble, la mère et le fils, vers ce paradis vert où les dragons pouvaient vivre en paix. Il n'était pas le début ou la fin de sa vie. Elle était une femme viking, fière et forte. Elle savait tuer et elle savait donner la vie. Elle était le commencement et la fin de sa propre vie.

Car Astrid _était_ , tout simplement.

.

* * *

 _À un moment, ce texte a totalement dérapé. L'idée de base est restée mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a pris de la traiter comme ça. Les citations bibliques sont correctes même si elles viennent de plusieurs traductions différentes. Si vous voulez partagez votre étonnement et vos impressions avec moi, vous savez comment faire ;)_


End file.
